To rule the world with an iron fist
by Chidorise
Summary: Hey readers this is a code geass fanfiction. Hannah Akitsu a young Britannian soldier who was sent over to Japan with royal siblings Lelouch and Nunally vi Britannia before the war seeks answers in this war torn world. Sorry bout the late summary that sucks. Lelouch x OC, Lelouch x CC, OC x OC will be who the romance will be between.
1. Demons and connections

To rule the world with an iron fist

Chapter one.

I am Hannah Akitsu a young britannian female, my mother died in the line of duty just after I was born. The military took me in and treated me as one of their own until they declared war upon japan, they shipped me out to japan with Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Britannia. Nunnally blind and crippled from when she witnessed her mother's death.  
Soon after their plan to use the two of them as bargaining tools failed they declared full war on japan, Japan lost to the Britannian army as they brought out their new invention the automas knightmare frames. The once great nation of Japan was later renamed area 11, a proud nation turned into a mere number.  
Lelouch and I are sixteen while Nunnally is only thirteen, the years we lived here in japan we have accomplished nothing. I treat Nunnally as my younger sibling and both I and Lelouch both strive for the same thing and that is for when Nunnally is finally able to see we would have made the world a better place, a peaceful world devoid of war. Anyway forget about that boring stuff, the Ashford family has put us up for the past few years and we attend Ashford Academy and this is my story. 

Two weeks ago...  
"What do you mean you're leaving, you can't leave. Not now, please don't" Lelouch says as I fill up my backpack. He stands at my desk not knowing what emotion to show on his face and hoping that this little gesture would be enough to stop me.  
I turn and sigh with a frown on my face "Lelouch I'm sorry but it's for the sake of you and Nunnally. If I stay they'll notice who you are and you will be used again" I zip up my bag put on my school blazer and cap before starting to the bedroom door where he is stood "besides Shirley likes you but she won't get close to you because of me. So do me a big favour and give her a chance."  
"IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR NOW, I..I..I'LL GIVE UP ON THAT OATH AND I WILL COMPLETELY IGNORE SHIRLEY" he yells matching my pace.  
I stop and shrug my shoulders "listen Lelouch I can't stay here there are something's I need to confirm, I will still be attending school but I just can't stay here for a while" I pause give him a brief hug before opening the door and looking at him out of the corner of one of my eyes "goodbye Lelouch Lamperouge" and then the automated door glides shut leaving him in my room all alone while I walk down the corridor that never once seemed as long as it does now. 

The present...  
I stand next to Prince Clovis the viceroy of area 11 as he talks about some cargo coming in from the home land that is supposedly vital to his mission in striving towards to peace. His version of a cohesive community is a land ruled with fear; I grit my teeth and clench my fists as I think about how cruel the adults of the royal family are. An image of Emperor Charles flashes in my mind, him beating the soldiers who took care of me to a bloody pulp while I cower in the corner. The next image is me being called a dirty street rat and being brought before him and beaten up, that day lady Marianne and Lelouch saved my life.  
"Hannah, Hannah can you hear me?" Clovis's voice drags me back and for once I'm glad to see him.  
I blink a couple of time before bowing "I'm sorry my liege but what did you say?" I recuperate and smile awkwardly, 'this is only a temporary measure, until I find what I'm looking for' I say in my mind.  
He smiles and moves a couple of strands of loose hair from my face "I need you to take your Knightmare frame and take some supplies to Ashford Academy. Milly Ashford will be waiting for you in her house, a student can show you the way" he beams a smile in my direction not noticing the slight flinch.  
I bow before turning on my heel and going to the docking station for my Guren ms2, this is a one of a kind Knightmare frame designed especially for me since I passed top of the class and had the best piloting grades in history even better than lady Marianne's back in the day. It's a maroon coloured knightmare frame with extra accessories like double swords, a shield and a scatter gun. I sit in the back and put in my code before it registers it, the hatch closes up and they system boots up. "Let's go ms2" I roar as the thrusters turn on and I shoot out of the building. 

The crate in ms2's arms as I quickly make my way too Ashford Academy, I enter the front gates and stop when I reach Milly's house on the school premises. I place the crate on the floor and take the key out, the hatch opens and the seat moves back. I jump out and stroll up the steps and halt abruptly outside the doors, quickly checking my appearance I notice how simple I dress with my leggings and long dark blue bench top, to top it off I wear a pair of boots that reach just below my knee.  
I smile removing a strand of blonde hair from my face before pressing the bell. I clasp my hands together and look up at the sky while waiting for the door to open. I look back at the door when I hear someone on the other side pulling down the door handle, the door opens and Lelouch stands gawping at me.  
I smile at him and glance past him to see the whole student council "hey guys haven't seen you all since Friday. May I come in?" I ask looking into his all too familiar deep purple eyes.  
"Uh sure come on in" he stutters moving to one side and letting me enter, I walk over to my friends the student council and they talk to me as if it were a normal school day. Lelouch closes the door and slides the bolt across before walking over with a plastered on smile "so what business do you have with us?" 

Rivalz slaps him around the head and the girls pout and shout at him, I stop them and turn serious "don't worry I'm here to see Milly and not for idle chit chat. Lelouch will you be so kind as to take me to her office" he glances out the window and see the Guren Ms2, nods and starts walking up the stairs behind us.  
We turn a corner at the top and he grabs my arm tightly "have you forgotten that ever since I was young I was trained by the military, Lelouch" I sigh before putting my hands on top of his and putting my foot behind his and pushing him over my hip "now is not the time for idle chit chat, I have business to attend to." I pull him back up onto his feet and he nods before starting to walk.  
I stroll behind him as he leads me to Milly's office, he occasionally looks back at me with a glint of anger in his eyes but other than that no words or actions are spared. He stops in front of a pair of double doors before mumbling "there you go" and walking over to the windowsill, perching on it and looking out the window. I nod in his direction before the automatic doors open and I step inside and the doors glide shut leaving Lelouch all by himself, he lowers his head into his hands as the tears start to flow at his own stupidity "why didn't I tell her about these feelings I have for her? why? I know I should have done it two weeks ago but I was afraid" he cries out. 

"Oh my delivery is here" Milly Ashford pipes up lifting her head up as I come in through the adjoined room and slump down in front of her with my head held in shame "Hannah welcome back, I never thought the military's delivery person would be you that Clovis is always full of surprises when it comes to sending me packages I know nothing about, I wonder what it is he sent me and you area smart kid. You're welcome anytime"  
I wave away what she said and let out a yawn before pulling my legs into me and burying my head in between them with tears threatening to fall "I wish I didn't leave him" I murmur before lifting up my head with my face devoid of emotions "your delivery is out front where am I taking it to?" I ask while fighting off the oncoming tears.  
She gets up off her seat and walks over to where I am before wrapping her arms around me and stroking a hand through my hair "let it all out girl we all know that you have feelings for Lou Lou except from him himself." she shakes her head before taking a step back and studying me "what's your rank now anyway?"  
"Sub vice-roy" I say shrugging off her arms and getting up onto my feet "once again where does the crate go? And is it alright if I crash here tonight Milly? I don't feel like going back tonight" crossing the distance I walk over and pull open the doors to the balcony and the breeze gently caresses the bare skin of my face and makes my hair sway gently.

Hearing her carefree footsteps come closer I look over my shoulder and see the gentle smile plaguing her lips as she looks at me "Hannah you are a smart kid but you should learn to rely on others a little more, yes you can stay here tonight and any other nights you want. I will bring some things in for you to use and you can sleep on the sofa in the adjoined room" tapping her fingers off her chin her grin grows brighter as she turns and removes a key from the draw and throws it to me which I catch with great ease "put the crate in the warehouse behind here. Oh and Clovis said for you to open it as soon as you have safely secured it" At that Milly skips from the room causing my lips to curve up into a smile.

Grasping tight hold of the key I take a running leap off of it and land on one knee before sprinting over and jumping back up into Guren ms2's hatch, turning the key "activate" the hatch closes and the inside of ms2 lights up. With great ease I lift the crate that must at least be 3 metres wide and 3 metres high and easily manoeuvre my way around the back of Ashford academy, get out of ms2, unlock the doors and quickly jump back into ms2 and slide the crate into the warehouse. Once again I jump out of ms2 bus this time take the key with me as I enter the warehouse, pull the doors shut and lock them so no one can see what is inside the crate but me "here goes nothing" I sigh placing the recently acquired crowbar into one of the sides and easing it open only to stumble back a couple of steps and fall to my knees.

In the crate is what looks like a metallic chest with the words inscribed 'no matter what do not open this chest' but whenever something says 'do not' you always do it anyway and this is exactly like that but what has caught my attention is the note on the side of the crate I broke down that says 'dangerous test subject do not let it away from the homeland or Charles will not be able to keep an eye on it' those words alone send shivers down my spine. Shakily getting up onto my feet I shake my head before stifling a laugh "let me guess this is all a part of his great plan" turning on my heel I begin to make my way back to the entrance until a pain erupts in my head and I fall back to my knees while howling in pain.

'So you seek answers do you?' a males voice sounds in my head 'I can help you find these answers if you so wish' his voice is like honey and slowly but surely my headache starts to disappear but instead images start to flood my vision both of my past and the rest blurred 'open the box Hannah Akitsu and you will be granted power' shakily yet again I get up onto my feet and not by my own will walk to the crate and break down the rest of the crate before bending down, unclasping the locks on the chest and carefully opening it just for my eyes to lock with a single blood red eye. Quickly and silently I help him out of the chest and untie the fastens around his feet, calves, arms, chest and face "much better being able to use my voice" his voice is like music to my ears as he stands looking down at me "Hannah Akitsu do you want the power to grasp the answers you seek?"

Dumbfounded I find that my limbs are mine and only mine to control again "one does not simply give that sort of power without asking for something in return" crossing my arms over my chest I get a good look of the supposedly 'dangerous test subject' he has a lean build and is wearing what looks like a black version of extremely dangerous prisoner attire, his raven black hair with golden tints is both styled and unkempt at the same time while the eye I couldn't see is covered by an eye patch "and may I ask your name since you are offering me such a great power?" confident now I takes a step towards him.

He taps two fingers on his chin with a smile on his lips "your right you can call me T.T. since that's what everybody else calls me and think of this as an agreement. I help you and when the time is right you will fulfil your end of the contract" blinking a couple of times he notices that my eyes are focused on his eye patch "it's nothing special just my eyes are two different colours so to stop people staring as much the eye patch is in place" reaching out his hand he smiles gently "Hannah Akitsu do you accept my contract? I will grant you the power of the gods and when the time comes you will follow through and do what I ask of you" not seeing any flaws in what T.T. is saying I take a hold of his hand and the images from before can be seen more clearly than before and I realise these are his memories and the memories of his those like him 'I will grant you the power of the gods, geass. Never cower away from an enemy Hannah Akitsu I will stay beside you and help you on your path' as the images fade away the last two images I see are of a sword and the other of a large crowd of people bowing before me. The images fade and I notice that T.T. is holding me up "welcome back Hannah Akitsu two powers in one? That's unique. You got the power of the knight and the geass that lets you control others. Now let's go I'm starved" as if on cue his stomach growls.

This strange meeting makes me laugh even more "T.T. from now on you are not allowed to leave my side. Now let's go back I need sleep and I'll tell Milly you're a friend of mine I haven't seen in a while that needs a place to hold up and has gone through some troubles so you haven't ate in a while" T.T. looks shocked when I come up with an excuse straight away on why he is here. Not letting go of his hand I lead him from the warehouse and have him sit behind me on my seat in the ms2 as we make our way back to the front of the building and to face the future with T.T. beside me.


	2. Opinions welcome

To rule the world with an iron fist

Chapter two-Milly the rumour starter.

Waking up the next morning I thought everything the night before had been just a dream until I'd pushed the quilts off me, got up and tripped over T.T.'s still form as he laid there with his one blood red eye looking up at me as a frown plagues his lips "you were hoping it was all a dream, weren't you?" he asks throwing his quilt into the corner of the room before getting up and helping me back up onto my feet "sorry to say but I'm as real as you are."

Lowering myself back down on the sofa I pull T.T. down beside me while thinking my words over carefully "you are correct T.T. I was thinking it was all a dream but I was far from hoping in fact the only thing I was hoping is that it did actually happen" looking out of the corner of my eye at him I watch for any changes of expression "in fact you are even more real and true to yourself than I T.T. in certain aspects anyway" he snorts at this and I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

Tapping his fingers off of his chin he stares straight ahead at the automatic door directly opposite the sofa we are sat on while deep in thought. Blinking a couple of times he turns his head and looks to me "very few know my name but I'll trust you with it. Tetsuo Akagi is my name and I am the strongest known immortal to date, not to brag or anything" he grins a wide sharp toothed grin that makes him almost look childish the only thing stopping it from looking childish is that eye patch of his.

Rolling my eyes I silently let the name roll off the tip of my tongue with a smile on my face "it's a name I'll remember for sure" he places a hand on top of my head before messing it up and the whole time my body slowly goes limp and gradually falls in his direction "don't do it, it puts me to sleep" a laugh escapes his lips as I fall into him with no sign of him stopping and no sign of me being able to budge anytime soon.

"Nah I'd rather not stop yet" as he starts to caress his fingers through my hair "I want an innocent geass user while it lasts" he mumbles more to himself with his eyes closed as all the previous thoughts he might have had disappear and he starts to drift off to sleep. 

At the sound of the automatic doors gliding open my eyes snap open and I quickly recover my composure and sit up straight while T.T. slouches further into the sofa and looking at the new arrivals who happen to be Lelouch and Milly. "Sup" is all T.T. to the gawping new comers as they look between the two others even if Milly has a look of 'wow he's cute, who is he I wonder?' and Lelouch gives a look of 'who the hell is this guy and why is he with Hannah'.

Milly blinks several times before crossing the room with a skip to her step before ambushing me and pulling me into a hug the type of hug which is suffocated "our little Hannah is all grown up no wonder you wanted to stay here and not your new home last night" she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. A dark aura coming from near the automatic doors draws our attention to Lelouch who has moved slightly further into the room with bawled hands at his sides and a look of jealousy on his face "aw is Lulu jealous of the newcomer?" she taunts him.

His jaw hangs open and his hands uncurl at his sides as blush creeps in and gets darker and darker until its almost dark red "why would I be jealous of eye patch over there? I mean it's not like I like Hannah or anything" he says averting his eyes and making sure not to meet anyone's eyes "and plus if we let her explain there will probably be a reason behind this" his lips tilt up into a barely visible smirk to anyone who isn't looking for it.

Letting out a snort I pry Milly's arms from around me, shuffle over onto to the middle cushion and she sits down on the cushion giving me a look of 'is Lulu right? Do you really have a reason?' but it's confident aura of T.T. beside me which gives me what I need to lie so confidently to those I am close too "Lelouch is right there is a reason he is here" I let out a sigh when I notice the sheepish look on Milly's face as she tucks her phone back into her pocket "you just text everyone saying I brought home a boy, didn't you?" to this she nods "great just what I need the student council coming to investigate." T.T.'s hand squeezes mine reassuringly to which I return the gesture "this boy is a friend of mine we met a while back but where separated when he moved away from Tokyo and we met back up just yesterday actually. He goes by T.T. and will no doubt be seen around quite a lot from now on" I finish with a smile.

"Told you she'd have a reason for bringing in a stranger" Lelouch says his ego getting that little bit bigger because he thinks he got it right if only he knew the truth of our meeting "T.T. was it? Nice to meet you" he says showing T.T. his brightest smile but in the depths of those eyes T.T. and Milly could that he was silently telling him not to touch Hannah.

Milly jumps up from the sofa dragging me up to my feet as she clasps her hands together "Lulu take T.T. with you to your room and supply him with some clothes since you both seem to have the same build as one another. Hannah and I will be waiting for you in the living area" she says dragging me from the room "he's quite a looker that one but I can't help thinking he looks a little like a certain little raven haired student council member of ours" she giggles as my jaw drops as I compare their build, hair colour, complexion and manners and realise there may just be some truth behind her words.

Sitting in the living area I take in the style and layout of the room since it's been so long since I've been able to relax in such a place. The walls are maroon coloured, the floor laminate and the curtains an out of place purple. I rest on the three seater sofa staring up at the television with my feet on the coffee table, around the table are three sofas one three seater and two two seater sofas while the tv is above the fireplace that is currently on and emitting a homely glow beckoning us in. The student council arrived not too long ago just after Lelouch and T.T. returned from finding him a change of clothes to which I was pleasantly surprised with the outcome Lelouch had found him a pair of dark faded jeans, black t-shirt, light blue hoodie and a pair of black shoes to complete the look. Milly and Nina sit on the sofa to my left and on the sofa to my right is Rivalz and Shirley then at either side of me is Lelouch and T.T. "how did I know everyone would rush here when they heard about the mystery boy?" I purr looking at them one at a time with a slight smirk on my lips "the fact that a new rumour could be started tomorrow." All but Nina make a show of not knowing what I'm talking about while she generally doesn't have a clue "as I told Lelouch and Milly roughly an hour ago this boy is a friend of mine we met a while back but where separated when he moved away from Tokyo and we met back up just yesterday. He goes by T.T. and you'll be seeing him around a lot from now on."

Rivalz gawps sitting on the edge of his seat but his mouth slowly closes and he slouches back into his seat pouting "when Milly messaged me I thought there would be a scandal" scowling at his comment I look at my black military boots "so all in all we're here only to see the 'pretty boy' as Milly called him" he rolls his eyes before jumping up onto his feet and pointing at T.T. with a scowl "Milly I mine and mine alone, you hear me?" his cheeks turn scarlet as he realises he said it out loud and so he quickly escapes the room.

Nina and Milly look from us to the open door before shaking their heads, Shirley sits surprised while we three remain unaffected. Nina gets up from the sofa straightening her clothes and patting down her jeans before bowing "it was nice to m…me…meet you T.T. but I must take my leave" she stutters before straightening back up and rushing from the room avoiding having eye contact with any of us all of us but Shirley blink stunned at the polite tone she used before fleeing.

"Nina wait" Shirley shouts getting up onto her feet and hesitating looking between us and the open door. A soft smile appears on her face as she looks between the four remaining people in the room "I dragged her here so I'll find her and take my leave now. See you at school Lulu, Hannah, Milly and nice meeting you T.T. sorry for leaving so soon" he shrugs his shoulders and she quickly sprints from the room calling Nina's name.

"Oh dear what a poor excuse of a host I am" Milly says bringing her hands to her face and pouting while looking to the three of us. We sit there in silence until Milly clasps her hands together and a secretive smile tugs at her lips "well it seems I have some paperwork due talk to you guys later on tonight. Lelouch go to Nunnally will you you've left her alone since last night and Hannah why don't you take T.T. on a tour of the campus since you have the day off today" she slowly gets up onto her feet, crosses the room and pulls Lelouch up on to his feet and leads him from the room leaving me stunned and T.T. not knowing what emotion to show at this point in time.

T.T. gets up onto his feet and smiles down at me "I actually wouldn't mind that tour of the grounds I would like to learn the layout of my new home" his voice sounds like a melody to my ears, shaking my head to get rid of such delusions when I realise they aren't budging I let out a sigh and rise up onto my feet "c'mon Miss Akitsu show me the grounds of wherever we are at."

Turning on my heel I glance over my shoulder at him with a smirk "follow me and I'll show you the way can't having you getting lost now can we?" I say as he jumps over the sofa and follows behind me with his arms behind his back and his hands clasped together, a smile on his lips as he follows me out of Milly's estate on the academy grounds.

Many hours have passed and I sent notice to Clovis telling him I'd return tomorrow after school just before returning to Milly's estate on the academy grounds. We walk into Milly's office eating ice cream just to see her talking on the phone to Lelouch "thank god Sayoko was there Lulu even if it was just a temperature if Sayoko wasn't there who knows what could have happened." Her eyes rest on us and she flinches "lulu I'm going to go now I've got company. Yes its Hannah, no I won't say anything-" before she has a chance to put the phone down I've snatched the phone from her hand and am holding the receiver to my ear.

"Milly, Milly you there Milly?" Lelouch's voice sounds over the line "don't tell her about Nunnally having the flu, Milly" his voice sounds over the line.

Shaking my head I give Milly what is left of my ice cream as I perch on the desk "no promises about that Lulu" I can practically hear him flinch over the line "that much of a shock to hear my voice when you are telling someone to not tell me something?" I giggle stroking a hand through my hair as T.T. pulls faces at me from where he is stood before me "don't worry I won't rush over there just make sure she keeps well Lelouch or you'll have me to answer too" nothing like growling down the line and sending shivers up his spine "speak to you tomorrow Lelouch" I end the call and toss the phone into Milly's hands.

Milly looks up with a sad smile on her face "sorry he didn't want you to find out" at a shrug off my shoulders she raises an eyebrow "you've surprised me by not rushing over to their quarters" T.T. steps up beside me and my lips curl up into a smile catching Milly by surprise "I figured you would be staying here tonight so I prepared your old bedroom, and now I have an urgent call to attend too so could you both leave now?" we nod in response and I lead him down the corridor to the far end, take a swift right just before the dead end and there's my room.

Walking into my room I notice it hasn't changed. The double bed off too one corner, the desk cluttered with little trinkets and class notes, the oak wardrobe and two sets of drawers to match a little bit down from my desk; a little sofa lies to the end of my bed and that's my room for you well the flooring is laminate and walls are a sky blue. Walking to the centre of the room I turn and bow to T.T. with a smile on my face "welcome to my humble abode feel free to use it in any way you so wish" kicking my shoes off I collapse on the sofa peeling my socks from my feet and throwing them to one side alongside my hoodie before strolling over to the opposite side of the room and taking a pair of black shorts and a navy blue tank top out of my drawers for sleeping in. leaving the room I skip down the hall and into the bathroom before stripping off what I was wearing and replacing it with the shorts and tank top and skipping back down to my room, jumping under the quilts and peaking over the top as T.T. stands in just his boxers his clothes balled up and flung in a corner, the first things I notice is the geass symbol over his left breast bone and the fact that his eye patch is no longer on his face and I see the purple eye I didn't see before with geass symbol in it "wow" is all I can say in response making him smirk.

He crosses the room in the blink of an eye and next thing I know he is in bed beside me his Heterochromia eyes stare at me. one purple eye and one eye that's blood red are what his eyes are a unique combo I've never seen until now "goodnight Hannah" he says closing his eyes and then my eyes drift and I'm also asleep but no dreams show themselves to me this night, T.T. beside me I believe is a comforting factor as when he's around I have the best night sleep I've had in years.


	3. Accidental immortality

To rule the world with an iron fist

Chapter three-Shinjuku ghetto and accidental immortality

I'm rudely awoken the next morning by a slap in the face, well T.T. rolling over in his sleep and him unconsciously backhanding me in the face and successfully waking me up. Leaning on my elbows I look over T.T.'s sleeping form at the clock on my desk and see the illuminated numbers indicating its 7:00am "Time to get ready" I utter the words as I shove the covers off of me and blush slightly as I see the almost naked if not for the boxers body of T.T. "geez I forgot about that" slowly I clamber over him and get my uniform from my wardrobe before leaving the room and walking down to the bathroom and taking a quick shower, washing my hair and changing into my school uniform.

Walking back into my bedroom T.T. lies there on his back staring up at the ceiling with no emotion showing on his face until he glances over at me and smirks "like what you see?" as the blush creeps back into my cheeks his smirk deepens and he chuckles "your own personal eye candy" he winks at me as he rolls from the bed and lands on his feet as swiftly and as agile as a cat he straightens up "what will I be doing today while you are at school?" he asks taking in my uniform before slumping down into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

I tap the fingers of one hand off my chin while the other brushes a comb through my hair as I think about what to do with T.T. while I'm in class and then it hits me, putting the brush back in its respected place before answering "while I'm in class you can wander around. When lunch arrives meet outside of here" he nods and I proceed to slip on my shoes and putting my hair up into a high ponytail. "Now Tetsuo I must leave you see you in a couple of hours" a soft smile spreads across his face when I use his name. He nods and I slip out of the room, down the stairs and see Lelouch waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with a half-hearted smile on his face "cheer up 'lulu' you get to see the great me first thing on a morning" I coo the first part and the last part is said with my hands on my hips as I'd reached him moments ago.

"Where's a pin when I need it?" at the quizzical look I give him he smirks "since we might need it to deflate that head of yours so you can actually get out the doors" I scowl at him and playfully swipe at him to which he easily side steps it. If I wasn't being playful he'd be on his hands and knees in agony and close to tears. "Milly said to go on ahead let's go" he says losing the smirk as he turns the door handle and steps outside onto the porch and continues down the stairs onto the pavement below before turning and watching me slowly make my way out the door and down the whole four steps to the ground below "man your walking slow today" he sighs grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me towards the school building.

I laugh at the slight blush creeping onto his cheeks as we rush off towards school, well as he rushes off towards school with me trailing behind him I'm only moving as fast as I am because of his hand around my wrist "Hurry Lulu we're going to be late to class" with that being said he bursts into a sprint causing me to start running not too my liking. I may be a soldier who is one of the best but I am also one of the laziest people I know. This power, the power of geass, the power of the gods will help me too achieve my goal so moments like this will be few and far between so this moment will be a moment I'll admit to memory for safe keeping.

Sitting at the desk I prop my head on my hand and stare out the window at the school grounds and roll my pen around on the desk while the teacher goes on and on about something or other that he believes is important while I couldn't give a damn about what he thinks is important. At the teacher stopping talking I turn my head and look to the front of the room where he is being called out by Milly "what's she planning?" I say under my breath before turning and focusing my attention back on the school grounds.

After several minutes the door re-opens and the teacher returns to his desk at the front of the room with a smile on his face and his hands clasped tightly together, turning my attention back to the front of the room I frown when I see Milly stood beside him grinning mischievously while looking in my general direction. "Students it seems that we have a transfer student starting today" turning towards the door that's open ever so slightly so whoever is behind it can hear what is being said in the classroom "you can come in now" he urges and the door slowly opens revealing a tired looking T.T. in what I'm guessing to be one of Lelouch's spare uniforms. As he crosses the room and stands by the teacher he spots me out of the corner of his eye and smirks "please introduce yourself to the class" the teacher finishes passing him some chalk and standing to one side.

T.T. quite simply wrote T.T. on the chalkboard and turning to us with no emotion "my name is T.T." a smile appears on his face and our teacher breathes a sigh of relief "this enrolment was just sprung on me not too long ago by none other than Milly Ashford" he says gesturing at her stood beside him as she beams a smile full of pride at her creation "so you can all call me T.T. and it's a pleasure to meet you all" immediately looking even more proud of herself Milly skips from the room pulling the door shut with her as she makes her way to her own class. Perching on the teachers table T.T. looks out over the sea of faces and gives a slight nod to the faces he already knows.

Our teacher steps up beside him and looks over the room looking for the empty seats to decide where to put him "you can sit next to Hannah Akitsu for now. Hannah put up your hand" lazily I raise my hand slightly "so he can actually see it Hannah" he tuts and I lift it all the way up to satisfy the annoying man "much better." Taking back the book he was reading out of he watches as T.T. makes his way up to the second from last row by the window and sits by me with a smirk still evident on his face.

"This wasn't my plan it was Milly's" he says sitting up straight as I go back to propping my head on my hand and staring out the window with a smile on my face. Slouching down into his seat he whispers just loud enough for me to hear "today you will be able to get some answers as long as you go where I tell you to go, your actions will not matter. For now rest up" confused at how I could rest in a room full of people so easily I am answered by his left hand as he puts them over my eyes and I embrace the darkness and fall straight to sleep.

Flying back in my seat I blink several times to clear my vision before realising that everyone has already gone out to either the cafeteria or out into the school grounds to eat lunches they'd brought in from home which means about 3 hours have passed since I fell asleep. Getting up from my seat I leave from the doors at the back of the room and head to our usual spot on the school grounds where I find Milly, Nina and Shirley sat talking they nod when they see me approaching and smile when they see T.T. lagging slightly behind me, Shirley was the one speaking as I approached I heard something along the lines of 'that Lulu out gambling again, he may be smart but he doesn't put his brain to good use' I gawp at this new found information "did you just say Lelouch has already left for today's bout?" I ask them and they all look up at me surprised that I knew about it "I have to go, I should be back in time for class" grabbing T.T.'s hand I drag him from my friends back to Milly's house like mansion on school grounds and straight to the garage where my motorbike is stored "we'll be needing this" with a smirk I climb on and get comfortable and adjust to the shift in weight as T.T. climbs on behind me and wraps his arms around my waist so he doesn't fall.

As we zig-zag through the streets we get looks from all passers-by and others on the road as we pull round them and take over so as to catch up to Lelouch quickly as we possibly can "do you know where Lelouch is, Hannah?" he asks and I shake my head in return earning a chuckle from him "then trust in me from this point on. Cut through Shinjuku ghetto and see what we come across first answers or your friend or maybe even both at the same time" at a nod of my head he chuckles once again before falling silent as I changed course and headed off in the direction of Shinjuku ghetto "I am surprised you didn't bring your knightmare frame for protection" he says as slowly but surely he removes the arms from around my waist and places them behind him on the back of the motorbike looking oh so casual and also oh so in danger considering the speed I'm going at.

Turning on the radio I hear Clovis's voice no matter what channel I change too because of an emergency broadcast on terrorist movement and how he'll supposedly do all he can, snorting I look up to the sky momentarily noticing all the military flying about in the sky going in the same direction I'm going "I bet that Clovis was sat at a party while doing that broadcast" T.T. sniggers beside me and I notice the road blockade ahead of Military men and women be they britannian or honoury britannian-the tittle given to the elevens aka Japanese after they prove themselves 'worthy'. Letting out a sigh I take one hand off the handlebars and place stretch it outwards to my side, checking to make sure the visor on my helmet is down I smirk "time to put the powers you've provided me with to good use" T.T. peers over my shoulder as a purple felt handled katana appears in my free hand with the geass symbol just before the tip of the blade and the geass symbol also appears in my right eye "whoever stands in my way must die" I roar and the majority of them turn to one another and shoot each other the ones who survive I slice through as easy as slicing through butter. Letting go of my sword it disappears, I return my hand back to the handle and laugh manically at the power I now hold "by the end of this they will wish they never provided me with such an opportunity" doing a sharp turn I fly down into the underground roads under Shinjuku ghetto.

"It seems it's nearly time" T.T. says with a sigh as we spot a van ahead with a tire caught in a ditch before it, a military commander commanding honoury Britannian's, one of these honoury Britannian's lying at their feet and then there's Lelouch stood just by the van holding up a girl with waist length green hair and amber eyes. And then everything erupts as they turn too look at the sound of a motorbike the van explodes and I notice Lelouch use this to his advantage as he ducks into the mist and runs away "jump off the motorbike and let it mow them down" reluctantly I do what he says and the both of us jump from the motorbike and watch it knock them down like bowling pins before being pulled through the mist after the retreating Lelouch and the girl "that girl could help you find some answers."

Hiding round a corner I watch as the britannian commander and several honoury britannians manage to free themselves from under the motorbike and run in the direction screaming something about the other exit Lelouch would have taken to get out from the underground roads and then I notice the reinforcements be sent in and that are too I'm guessing swing round and hit Lelouch from behind and to help capture the girl. As soon as they've passed by where I am stood I stride over to my motorcycle which is surprisingly fine and stand it up while looking at T.T. "this is my test T.T. go back to school I won't be long" he opens his mouth to protest until I put two fingers too his lips "no complaints if I don't return in three hours you can come back for me" I push the key into his hand and slam a helmet down on his head with a sad smile on my lips "don't get caught Tetsuo" at that I turn on my heel and stroll confidently in the direction Lelouch and the military took, the smile disappearing as the sound of the motorbike coming to life overwhelms the once silent underground. As the motorbike sounds grow feint the sound of footsteps quickly approaching can be heard.

They appear a little way away from me and look at me started "didn't the commander say there was only the boy and the girl here?" looking from me to his comrade he raises his gun a fraction "either way this girl is in the wrong place at the wrong time" showing a lopsided grin to the handful of soldiers before me I put my right hand behind my back and feel the purple felt handle of my katana fitting snugly in my grasp.

A spell of nausea takes over and I double over grasping hold of the sword with both of hands with my eyes clenched shut "I will not fail now, not when I haven't even really begun" opening my eyes a fraction and straightening up I look at the honoury britannians across from me with beads of sweat appearing on my now pale face as I try to control my uneven breathing. Digging my sword into the road in front of me with both hands on the hilt "show no weakness" steeling my gaze I stand up straight taking the sword back in only one hand pushing the nausea to the back of my mind for the moment "now then where was I, ah yes killing you guys so I can get past" some snort at this comment while others just take a step forward slightly confused at the appearance of the sword in my hand. I quickly take note that only the four in the centre of the group of twelve before me have no visor and from what T.T. told me my eye power doesn't work on those I can't see the eyes of and that it only works once per person unless the geass spreads and is in both eyes and by that point I would be an immortal like T.T. anyway. "I command you to flee from this fight" the four of them bow before against their will running from there squad in my direction to the exit behind me "just kidding~" I say with a singsong voice I slice through the four one by one until there lifeless bodies lie in a heap at my feet "been a while since I've been able to exert myself don't make me disappointed in you elevens" I hiss as I bring the sword above my head with eyes full of bloodlust and take several steps towards them my grin becoming menacing as they back away from me in panic.

"Get her" one of them roars before they start shooting at me while I quiet simply avoid the oncoming bullets and stand behind one of them with the sword at his throat hearing a whimper from him I slice at his throat and groan at the blood welling up from my left wrist "Hah! I got her. Not so hard now are you" another yells watching as my sword that I was still wielding in both hands separated so as for one in each hand. The one in my right hand is a lighter version of my katana while the one in my left creates bandages from the palm of my hand down to my elbow and is some knuckle dusters.

They all look at me horrified as I look at my two weapons with glee "oh now things are interesting" punching one in the visor I watch triumphantly as the visor cracks and breaks off into shards showing me the man's fear before I ended his life. From then on I swap the sword in my right hand for another set of knuckle dusters, break all the visors and see the confused pained fearful glances they're throwing me while there hands shake at the suicide mission they didn't know they were getting sent on "Die!" I command now that I can see their eyes and in sync they all shoot themselves like good little puppets "I should really thank T.T. for this power" grinning from ear to ear I step over the bodies making my way up to the exit Lelouch took back up to the surface, looking at my phone screen I see the geass symbols in both my eyes and then rolling up my sleeves I see the geass symbols on the bottom of each wrist "or not."

Hiding midway up the staircase I listen to all the goings on up above and then I hear the gunshots so I sprint up the stairs to see Lelouch stood there with the green haired girl to his feet and the military on the floor several feet away from him 'that power he just used it's the same as mine' I say in my mind stood looking at him in awe at him having the power of geass. He turns his head nearly spotting me but before he does in leaps and bounds I appear behind him and push a pressure point in his neck knocking him unconscious. Carefully stepping over the bodies I leave the warehouse and pull out my phone before dialling a number "hey Valetta its Hannah Akitsu your sub-viceroy. Yes, yes I'm fine but on my way through Shinjuku ghetto just now I passed by a warehouse where I heard gun shots could you check it out. Yes I'm heading back to the base now" I lie the majority of the conversation through gritted teeth but once the phone is back in my pocket I slowly wander through the ghetto in the direction of the moving base that is currently stationed on the battle grounds to go see the dear old viceroy, Clovis La Britannia.


	4. Death of a prince

To rule the world with an iron fist

Chapter four-Death of a prince

Making sure to stick to the shadows I avoid the war going on around me and head to the moving command centre known as Clovis's G1 base that is currently stationed in the Shinjuku ghetto as Clovis is here to command his troops. As I finally reach it I've had enough of this petty squabble and mindless murder that I myself have been taking part in and take the stairs two at a time until I have entered the doors at the top of the staircase, my new found sunglasses slipping down my nose and the tip of the geass symbol in eyes shows. Stepping into the command centre I frown at the lack of people here its only prince Clovis who is sat on his throne at the back wall of the room looking around for who I'm guessing would be Bartley. His eyes land on me as I stand at the bottom of the whole four steps to reach his throne from the rest of the room a look of relief take over his features when he sees that it's me "Oh Hannah it's you do me a big favour and win this war" a sickly sweet smile on his face as he says this. Scowling at his choice of words I bow down to him before taking the sunglasses from my nose and putting them in my back pocket Clovis looks into my eyes startled before smirking "so T.T. chose you in the end. How do you like the gift I've given you?" at a shrug off my shoulders his smirk falls back into the sickly sweet smile he displayed not too long ago.

"The way you say it makes it sounds like I'm an experiment Viceroy" venom drips from every word as I straighten back up, stalk up the steps and whisper in his ear "giving me this power is the worst thing you could have ever done after all now I will get what I want" stepping back I lock my gaze with his "once you blink you will forget I ever came to visit you today" he mumbles a 'yes your highness' under his breath before watching me with curious eyes as I make my way to where the head command desk is and smirk as I press the button and turn on the microphone before speaking loudly and confidently into it "Attention all forces. Cease fire at once! I Hannah Akitsu sub viceroy of Area 11 order you all to cease fire at once! You shall also cease all destruction of buildings here! All casualties either Britannian or Eleven shall be treated without prejudice! In my name you are ordered to do so! no further fighting is allowed!" turning it off I walk over to Clovis clap in his face making him blink and slipping past him into one of the bedrooms and collapsing down in a heap on the edge of the bed. Kicking off my shoes I sit with my head in my hands and my eyes jammed shut.

The sound of gunfire doesn't even deter me to open my eyes and go check see who was the cause of it as I am exhausted, the automatic door leading to the room I am in opens and closes, a clatter as something falls to the floor and a gasp as the said intruder sees someone still here. Hands on my shoulders make me finally look up and into the two different coloured eyes of T.T. and behind him is Lelouch and a gun by his feet "I came to pick you up Hannah. Him being here is completely incidental I promise you that much" I flinch at the fear, despair and worst of all the regret in Lelouch's eyes as he realises I was sat in here while he shot the viceroy the one I work beside.

Shaking his hands off my shoulders I harden my gaze and look up past T.T. at Lelouch 'to both protect Lelouch and to find answers I will become evil itself' I think to myself as I get up from the bed and carefully pick up the gun before slipping it into my belt on one side "keeping this gun for now considering you cannot handle it" walking over to the door frame I place a hand on it and steady my composure before shooting a smirk at him over my shoulder "get gone before I tell them you where the one who killed him Lelouch Lamperouge" beckoning T.T. with a mere nod he follows me from the room and we slink into the bedroom to the other side waiting and listening for the moment Lelouch leaves.

After what feels like forever we hear Lelouch quickly leaving the base and retreating I don't know where but the look on his face tells me he regrets doing this while I was here if he'd known he would have probably ordered Clovis to go away somewhere to die "he thinks I'm soft Tetsuo" I snicker turning my head ever so slightly as we sit back to back him with his feet on the ground while I sit cross-legged on the bed, my voice cracks as I start to laugh hysterically and repeat what I said "he thinks I'm soft" covering my face with my hands I peak at the wall through my fingers "he thinks I'm weak how foolish he is" T.T. let's out a sigh and straightens up causing me to straighten up and the laughter stops as I turn deadly serious "Tetsuo you are the only one who knows me better than I know me, am I strong?" shuffling round I turn and rest my head on his shoulder while watching his lips turn upwards into a smirk.

Soft laughter breaks the moments silence bringing a hand up he rests it on top of my head "you really think I'd pick someone weak to make a contract with? If you think that then you are wrong Hannah Akitsu, you are my most powerful, selfless contract to date which shows I made the right choice for once" with a wide sharp toothed grin he manages to pull off a childlike expression. Cradling my head in his hands he turns around and perches half on half off the bed with one leg off the bed now and the other wrapped around my waist as he pulls me into him with his head resting on top of mine a placid grin on his lips "and besides Clovis might have been told to give you the crate I was in but if I didn't like you I wouldn't have formed a contract with you" with his leg around my waist I sit there trapped going over the words he's just said with a smile "so yes Hannah Akitsu you are strong."

Voices can be heard from the other side of the door which could be anyone from Bartley to a soldier to the staff who work in this moving base even though I am curious of who it could be I stay where I am in T2's embrace while listening carefully just to hear Lieutenant Bartley whimpering probably at the sight of his dead prince that lies slumped in his chair with blood pooling from the bullet wound in his head. Edging over to the door I lean against it watching out for the sensor as I lean against it, listening in I hear Bartley take his phone from his pocket and phone someone "it's me Clovis has been murdered move the lab this instant out of Shinjuku and to somewhere more secure." A couple of more words are exchanged but that sentence is all that meant anything to me before he disappears from the base again.

"Bartley that idiot he seems to mock the royals he serves behind their backs with that little bit of crying then walking away I should get him shot" clenching my fist I slam it off the door while locking eyes with T2 "Tetsuo with your help I will change things for the better" with a smirk tugging at my lips I raise my phone in front of my face and dial in a 'reliable' persons number "Jeremiah Gottwald is that you? This is Hannah Akitsu the sub-viceroy I am going to leave everything in the hands of you nobles for a little while" tapping my fingers on the door behind me the smirk never leaves my lips "no no nothing to worry yourself over Jeremiah I just have something I must do but if I am needed for anything just phone me on this number and I'll be there. Bye" ending the call I shove the phone back in my pocket before wrapping my embroidered cape around my shoulders and fastening the string at my neck and quickly passing T2 a light blue cape with spirals where the string is on it "for additional warmth and to hide your face" I say as he takes it from me.

He sniggers at the motion but puts the cape on anyway and the hood goes up immediately "it's almost as if you were born into that wretched royal family but then again there is one major difference between you and that family the fact that you have my trust, my being and my power at your disposal and the fact that your past is what connects us" he winks at me before pulling the hood over to hide the colour of his eyes for when we set off "shall we leave this place before others arrive?" I answer his question with a simple nod and we both quickly leave the G1 base without being detected with T2 quickly following behind me.

We stick to the walls as we make our way back the way I'd came to get us back to the underground road from before cause T2 can't fully recall where he left the motorbike but said if he retraced his steps he'd know exactly where the bike was, and so ninety minutes have passed and still no sign of my motorbike. "Shouldn't be much further now" he says scratching the back of his head for about the hundredth time since we've set off in search of it "just round the corner is where it should be" once again another phrase of his I've been hearing a lot this past hour and a half. Turning the next corner we are on the motorway and in the distance I see my motorbike standing against the barrier "okay maybe it wasn't the next corner but tad-ah!" he says clapping his hands together.

"Next time I'll bring the nightmare frame at least then you won't be able to lose that" he shoots me a look over his shoulder that says 'just watch me' and so I shake my head and roll my eyes "if you ever lose my nightmare frame or think about damaging my motorbike then I'm afraid I'd contemplate killing you on the spot" giving him a closed eye smile before skipping past him and taking my place at the front of the motorbike with T2 sat behind me with one arm hooked around my waist and the other on the back of his seat. "Back to Ashford academy we go" I say revving the engine a couple of time before speeding off down the road while in my mind plans piece together and the big picture becomes clearer and I know what has to be done. With the helmet fitting snugly over my head I go over the day's happenings and especially the fact that Lelouch has gained the power of geass by who I don't know but my best bet as T2 said the day before would be that green haired girl, the fact that he has the same time of eye geass as mine and the fact that he used it to kill both Britannians and his half-brother Clovis "well now it seems the way things are going are creating more questions than answers."

T2 removes his arm from around my waist and places it on the back of the motorbike before speaking "as long as you have me by your side and the power of geass within you all the answers you wish for will be answered in due time" zigzagging once more through the streets once more I find myself in familiar surroundings and realise how fast I must have been going to be nearly at Ashford academy already "you drive really fast I'm surprised you didn't get pulled over for speeding" he laughs.

With a victorious smile on my face I open the visor to make my voice heard clearly "you really think they'd stop me? I mean if I wasn't wearing the symbol of who I am on my back then they would but with this cape on my back the police cannot touch me" looking at the chrome finish just after my handle bars I see the geass symbols are still in my eyes "Tetsuo is there anyway of disguising the geass symbol in my eyes? I mean I can wear sweatbands or bandages on my wrists but I need my eyes to see" I cringe at how pathetic of an excuse it sounded but I could almost hear the cogs turning in his head as he goes over the matter.

"I'll try and find something for the meantime but in the long run I don't believe there is" we quickly swerve and enter the academy grounds with students passing us going in the direction of their dorm rooms giving us strange looks as we pass while others gawp at the cloak I am wearing "it seems that cloak makes you popular" he mocks from behind me earning a roll of my eyes that he cannot see, swerving round another corner we almost knock over Shirley as she heads in the direction of Milly's house earning us a 'hey watch where you're going Lel-Hannah' and T2 giving an apologetic look and a quick "sorry" before we are over the bridge and rounding into the garage.

T2 stands off to one side as I turn off the engine and climb off its only when I'm putting the keys back on the wall that he comes over and removes the helmet from my head and places it down gently on the set of drawers over near the entrance into the house "I could've done it myself I'm not a kid" I scowl taking the sunglasses from my pocket and quickly slipping them on "temporary solution till we get to my room" at that I take hold of his hand and sprint through the house all the way to my room after shouting to Milly that I'll be busy with research so for nobody to bother me. sitting down on the edge of my bed I let out a sigh as I gently place the tinted sunglasses down on the cabinet and take my phone from my pocket "I'll order pizza for tonight but you can go down and pay for it" I say before quickly ordering it in and sitting on my bed cross-legged with my laptop on my lap seeing what Jeremiah has done with his new role in my plan.


End file.
